


Vengeance of Devil City

by Dragon_Dweller



Category: The Hobbit RPF, aidean - Fandom
Genre: Death, Drug Use, Drugs, M/M, Murder, Payback, Rape, Rebirth, Reincarnation, The Crow - AU, vengeance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:42:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Dweller/pseuds/Dragon_Dweller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They murdered the only man he ever loved, and left him for dead, But he's come back for vengeance of his long lost love</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween Night

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought Aidan would make a good crow so here's the go at it.

The waves crashed against the old, falling apart dock. It was a dark stormy night in Devil City, Halloween was just days away. Marking more than just the birth of the Devil, but also the death of poor innocent actor and his lover, who were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

It all started on Halloween, on a night much like the one tonight, stormy and dark, a couple laid snuggled up on their couch by the fire place in their run down studio apartment in the middle of the dirty, drug invested, crime and warlord run city of Devil City. The pair sat on their couch flipping through old pictures of fond memories, When they heard the gun shots and screams from the street below their large apartment window. Carefully, they moved over to the window and looked out to see the commotion. On the street below a group of men were terrorizing two women and three men. One of the men laid in the middle of the sidewalk, shot point blank in the head. The actor held his lover tight in his embrace as they continued to watch. The group of men rip the clothing off of the women and raped them in plain view of the world. The two remaining men being attack struggled against their attackers, in desperate attempt to save the women. Finishing off one of the women, one attacker turned to the struggling men, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He said something unheard and pointed his gun at the men and shot them, dead. The actor's lover buried his face in his neck crying from the sight before them.

The attackers killed one of the women and let the other run away, naked, crying and screaming. They laughed as they watched her. When she vanished from sight, they celebrated. Patting each other on the backs and giving high fives. One of the men looked up and noticed the actor and his lover watching them from above. Feeling pretty full of themselves, they headed up the studio apartment intent to make the couple their next victims. Panicked, the actor pushed his lover into their bedroom and slammed the door. He rushed to the kitchen, just as the gang kicked the front door open. 

“Honey, I'm home!” One of them taunted as they flooded open.

An attacker grabbed the actor by the sides of his neck and throw him over the kitchen counter and into the living room. As the others trashed the apartment. The actor struggled to get away, but was stopped with a swift steel soled boot to the throat.

“Look it here, fellas. We got another one!” One cheered finding the actor's lover.

“Well, bring 'em out, Fingers.” Another ordered. The man named Fingers dragged the actor's lover out of the bedroom by his hair.

“Please, don't hurt him!” The actor pleaded.

“Awe, looks like we got a pair of love birds, Red.” Fingers smiled at his friend, shaking the lover roughly. He burst into tears as Fingers shoved him into Red's grasps. 

“Aw, it's okay, sweetie I'll take care of you. While we play with your boyfriend.” Red laughed heartily. They tied the actor and his lover's hands together and shoved them out of the apartment building and into a waiting car. They were driven down to the docks at the edge of Devil City. The attackers forced the actor and his lover onto their knees at the edge of the dock.

“Sh, It's alright. Its going to be okay, Dean.” The actor tried to comfort his love.

“Not it's not, Aidan. They're going to kill us.” Dean sobbed.

“Oh, would you look at that!” The ring leader, Soul smiled coming through his group of goons to the scared couple. “We found a smart one that actually knows what we are going to do, before we do it.” His smile would have made the devil in hell cringe.

Soul tilted Dean's head up with his index finger. “And for that,” he gently kiss Dean's forehead, “I'll allow you to die first and painlessly.” The fact only made Dean cry harder. Soul moved away from Dean and looked down at Aidan. “But, you will die last. You will watch your lover die, then you will die, painfully.” He hissed.

Soul stepped back and took the .44 magnum from his goon and pointed it at Dean. Dean stared up at Soul in frozen horror. Aidan looked back and forth from the man he loved and the man that was going to kill the man he loved. He looked back to Dean.

“Dean, Dean!” He yelled. “Look at me!” Dean looked at Aidan with tear full eyes that would not spill. “I love you, I love you so much. You're are the most any man like me could ever ask for. I love you. Know that, Dean. I love you and only you.” Aidan choked, his own tears forming in his brown eyes.

“I love you too, Aidan.” After, Dean's words left his lips, the gun went off and Dean fell dead into the fierce waves of the untamed ocean.

Aidan looked back to the group of men, hatred and anger showed in his eyes as the tears fell. “You will pay for this one day. I will have my vengeance for the murder of the only person I ever loved.” He spat venomously.

Soul and his men scoffed and laughed, “I doubt that.” Soul half smiled and turned his back to Aidan. “Finish him off, boys.” Soul whispered to them as he left back to his car. The men snickered and advanced on Aidan. They tied the ropes tighter around Aidan's wrists and placed a weight around his legs.

“Hope you're part fish.”

One of the men laughed, as he shot Aidan in the chest. Aidan fell unconscious as they pushed him in the water, to drowned. The band of men watched as Aidan's body disappeared under the waves, laughing and cheering like they won the super bowl. As they left rain poured down so hard, it went back up and lightening streaked the purplish black sky.


	2. Resurrected

It's been almost a year to the day since the murder of Aidan and his lover Dean. This night matched the night that they died. But something was different. The air held an odd scent to it, the waters were their bodies were dumped are scary calm and settled. The wind blow off the ocean and into the city, the only one that seemed to notice these changes were a self proclaimed Voodoo Priestess, Adja Colea. 

Adja leaned over her Voodoo board, her bony finger feeling over the carved out symbols in the black oak board. “There seems to be a dark force in the skies, Boha.” She uttered to her black cat. Boha meowed and rubbed against Adja's leg. “Come, let's go find it.” Adja said picking up the cat and putting him in her over sized bag. She picked up dark beads from the table next to the door and left her small apartment.

Adja walked the trashed streets of Devil City, rubbing the beads in between her fingers. “We are getting close, Boha.” She said stepping on to the docks. Adja was mere feet from the year old murder scene when she dropped to her knees and started chanting. The calm waters started to boil. Boha jumped out of Adja's bag a ran away. Adja stood, still chanting. Her eyes were black like the sky when an object was propelled from the waters onto the docks in front of Adja. Adja looked at the object in front of her.

“You are the force I feel.” She said knelling next to it. She moved away long brown hair from a pale face. Adja touched a pale cheek. “Breath.” She whispered. The object took a hard deep breath.

“No!” It screamed stumbling away.

“Calm yourself. I mean you no harm.” Adja said showing her hands to it.

The person rested its back against the docks support post, it held its knees tight to its chest and shook in cold and fear. Adja approached carefully.

“My name is Adja. Do you know your name?”

It looked down confused, then looked back up. “A-Aidan.” He answered.

Adja smiled as she sat next to him. “Why were you in the water, Aidan?” She asked.

“Soul's men tied an weight to my feet and throw me in. They--they also killed my boyfriend, Dean.” Aidan shivered.

Adja looked at him with sorrow. “Do you know what year it is?”

“Halloween 2010.” He answered.

Adja bit her lip,“No, love. It's 2011, October 28, 2011. You must have died almost year ago.” She informed him. Aidan shook his head unbelieving her.

“No, you're wrong. It can't be. People don't come back from the died.” Adja tucked some of his beautiful wet hair behind his ear.

“Sometimes, when people die in the most extreme of ways and seek revenge for their death, they do come back until it is avenged.” She whispered softly. Aidan looked over the at the other edge of the dock.

“Will Dean come back?” He asked.

“I don't believe so. Or he's be here now. He must have accepted his death.” Adja said putting her coat around Aidan. “Come, it is cold and you have a lot to comprehend.” She said standing.

Aidan hesitated a moment, but followed the little lady in front of him. Aidan entered a small apartment with Adja. It was warm and cozy. It didn't seem to fit her Voodoo themed dressing she was wearing. Adja disappeared into her bedroom and came back out with a towel and some clothes.

“Theses were my brother's before he left. He was about your size. They should work.” She told Aidan as she handed him the clothes. “The bathroom is right there.” She said pointing to a door to Aidan's left. Aidan took the clothes and towel from her.

“Thank you.” He said and left to the bathroom. Aidan shut the door to the bathroom behind him and dropped the things in his arms to the floor. He looked himself over in the mirror.

Aidan had looked the same now as he did a year ago at his death. He just seemed a bit paler. Sighing, he started removing his wet clothes. As his fingers curled around the soft wet material of his shirt his head twinged. He collapsed to the floor holding his head as a memory flashed through his mind. 

\---

_Dean's warm laughter erupted in the living room as Aidan playfully chased him around the couch. 'I'm going to get you, Dean.' Aidan hissed, stalking Dean carefully._

_'No you're not.' Dean replied back in a childish voice._

_'Oh yeah!' Aidan said leaping at him._

_Both fell to the floor laughing. 'I got you now. What are you going to do about it?' Aidan asked pinning Dean's hands on either side of his head._

_'Beg for mercy and hope I get it.' Dean replied._

_A smile crossed Aidan's face, 'A kiss and an 'I love you' will do much better.' He informed his soul mate. Dean put on a deep thought face then looked back at Aidan, nodding._

_'Okay.' He said kissing Aidan._

_They kissed for a few moments, before Dean broke the kiss. 'I love you Aidan.' He said proudly. Aidan blushed into Dean's neck._

_'I love you too Dean.'_

\---

The memory ended, leaving Aidan in the fetal position on the bathroom floor, crying. Adja walked into the bathroom. “Aidan.” She called seeing him on the floor. She sat on the floor and put his head in her lap. Adja rocked him, “Shh, it's okay.” She said rubbing the side of his face to calm him down.

“I miss him so much. He was all I had in this damn city. He made my life seem so possible. But now he's gone and I have nothing left.” Aidan sobbed.

“You have something left.” Adja told him.

“What, What do I have left?” Aidan barked sitting up and looking at her angrily.

“You have his memory and the determination to avenge his innocent death.” She told him placing her hand on his heart. “That is why you are here, to avenge him, to put an end to those lives that took his as while as yours.”


	3. Memories of the Past

Aidan had gotten dressed and left after his incident in the bathroom and his talk with Adja. He walked the rain drenched streets. Flashing neon lights of porn stores, pawn shops and rat hole motels. Aidan stopped dead in his tracks and looked across the street. Across the street was a run down, shit apartment building. He licked his lips and looked down both ways of the street, before crossing the street to the building. It was boarded up, Aidan pried the boards off and threw them aside. As he walked up the unstudied staircase, trailing the fingers of his right hand over the chipped, hole covered wall, as he went up. He walked all the way to the top of the building, to the last two apartments on the last floor. Aidan gripped the door knob of the first apartment, nothing happened. He moved to the last one and gripped its door knob. Pain shot through his head.

\---

_'Well, here we are, Dean. Home sweet home.' Aidan smiled patting the door to the apartment. Dean smiled back unsure. 'Oh, come, Dean. It's better than nothing.' Aidan told him. 'And plus,' he said scooping Dean up into his arms, 'We can do what ever we want to it. After a few touch ups it'll be home like we want it to be.' He kissed Dean's cheek._

_'As long as I have you I don't care what it looks like.' Dean smiled brighter as Aidan carried him into the apartment._

\---

Aidan ripped his hand away from the door knob and kicked the door in, knocking it of the hinges. He dropped to his knees in the doorway, trying to catch his breath. Slowly, he crawled into the destroyed long forgotten place. Dust and cob webs covered everything. Aidan pulled himself up using the back of the couch. He rubbed his eyes and shook head, then looked around. Everything was as he remembered it. Pans still sat on the stove from that night's dinner. The fridge was covered in pictures of him and Dean and over due bills. The blanket he and Dean were wrapped in still sat on the couch dusty and full of moth hole, the stack of pictures they were looking at still set on the coffee table. Aidan walked around the couch to the coffee table, he picked up the pictures and shuffled through them. Pain and anger weld up in him as he looked through them, so he throw them to side. He stumbled into the bedroom, he braced himself on the half off the hinges door. He stumbled farther in and collapsed on top of the bed, another memory flashed through him.

\---

_Aidan kissed up Dean's breath takingly beautiful body. He sucked at Dean's neck. 'I love you, Dean. With all my soul.' He said as he pressed into Dean's wanting body._

_'Oh my Aidan I know that you do. I love you with my whole being, also.' Dean moaned pushing into Aidan's every thrust._

\---

A sudden noise alarmed Aidan, he sprang up and twisted around, but it was only damn bird. Aidan gave it an evil look before flickering his eyes to the wide open closet. He walked over to it and scanned over it. Dean's long leather jacket from an old part caught his attention. He pulled it from the hanger with out a problem and brought it to his nose, it smelled just like Dean. Aidan sighed happily and slipped it on. A ping in his abdomen made him realize just how bad he need to pee. So, he went into the untouched bathroom and shut the door. 

*

Adja paced back and forth in her apartment, worried about Aidan. He had been gone for three hours. She just hoped he hadn't gotten in any trouble. Adja was about to go out and look for him when her apartment door opened. Adja looked at Aidan stunned. He had on black combat boot, black cargo pants, a dark brown t-shirt, a long black leather coat and his hair was shorter.

“A-Aidan?” She asked to make sure her eyes weren't messing with her.

“Yes, Adja?” Aidan asked unfazed by her expression.

Adja shook her head, “Nothing, are you..uh..hungry?” She asked going into her small kitchen.

“Yeah, a little.” Aidan answered shrugging his coat off.

Aidan made himself comfortable on the couch. As he waited for dinner, he pulled out a picture from his cargo pants pocket. It was a picture of him and Dean at a park kissing. It was the last picture taken of him and Dean.

“Is that Dean?” Adja asked looking over at him from the counter.

Aidan sighed heavily, “Yeah. It was the last picture we ever took.” Aidan said rubbing his thumb over Dean's face.

Tears threatened to fall from Adja's eyes. “I'm sorry for your loss.” She choked.

Aidan smiled weakly, “Thanks. I have to remember when all this is over, to retrieve his body from the water and give him the burial he really deserves.” He mumbled shoving the picture back in his pocket.

“How are you going to find the people that killed you and your lover?” Adja asked as she set the plate of pasta in front of Aidan on the kitchen table.

“I use to play at their head quarters in the center of Devil City. They're always there when they're not terrorizing the poor people of this fucking city.” Aidan said shoveling in his food. Adja nodded, as she ate.

“You'll get your revenge soon enough, Aidan.” She said.

“Damn right I will.”


	4. Coming For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I heard somewhere that Aidan can actually play the guitar, so I decided to run with it.

Aidan slung the guitar, that Adja had given him, over his shoulder and looked down at her small frame. Adja bit her lip a moment, before hugging Aidan. Aidan smiled warmly and hugged her back.

“Please be careful, Aidan.” She whispered into his comforting embrace. Aidan kissed the top of her head and pulled away.

“I will be, Adja. Don't worry.” He ensured her. Adja nodded and Aidan started to leave.

“Wait!” Adja called after him. Aidan stopped and turned to him. Adja held her hand out to him and Aidan reached out his. Adja placed an object into his large hand. “To protect you when you're weak.” She told him, as Aidan stared down at the rosary in his hand. Aidan slipped it over his head and around his neck. He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

“Thank you for all you have done.” He whispered against her skin.

“You're welcome.” She replied and before she knew it, Aidan was gone.

Fingers stalked a figure moving down the street, cautiously. He ran his tongue over his crooked, chipped teeth as he started to advance on the person. He reached out and grabbed the bag strapped to the person's back. He pulled trying to get the bag loose but it wasn't coming loose. The person whipped around, breaking Fingers' hold. The light of the street light washed over the person. Fingers looked up into the person's face and everything about him froze.

“It's not nice trying to steal people's things, you know.” The person hissed wrapping their hand around Fingers' throat.

“But-but you're su-su-suppose to be dead.” Fingers choked.

Aidan smiled, but no for long as a flash back started, causing him to squeeze a bit harder. 

\---

_'Well, well, well. Who do we have here?' Fingers asked pushing a door open revealing a terrified Dean._

_'Please, don't hurt me.' Dean begged as Fingers grabbed him by the hair._

_Fingers laughed, 'Look it here, fellas. We got another one!'_

_'Well, bring'em out, Fingers.' Red ordered. Fingers dragged Dean out of the bedroom by his hair._

_'Please, don't hurt him!' Aidan pleaded._

_'Awe, looks like we got a pair of love birds, Red.' Fingers smiled at his friend, shaking Dean roughly. Dean burst into tears as Fingers shoved him into Red's grasps._

_'Aw, it's okay, sweetie I'll take care of you. While we play with your boyfriend.' Red laughed heartily._

_They tied Aidan and Dean's hands together and shoved them out of the apartment building and into a waiting car. As they drove to were ever they were going, Red ripped open Dean's pants and shirt, pulling the back of his boxers away from his ass. Aidan struggled against the man holding him._

_'Fucking hold him, Skull.' Red barked._

_Skull tightened his grip on Aidan's hair, forcing him to watch Red rape Dean repeatedly as they made their way to the docks._

\---

Aidan's eyes rolled open, his normally bright brown eyes were pitch black. He brought Fingers closer to him. “I want you to go to all your buddies and tell them that I'm coming for them. I will not stop until they are all dead, do you understand Fingers?” Aidan asked in a creep calm voice.

Fingers nodded his head furiously. “I-I-I understand.”

Aidan half smiled and tilted his head to the side. “Good.” He said letting Fingers go. “Now run along, before I change my mind and kill you now.” He said. Fingers turned, but Aidan set his hand on Fingers shoulder, startling the man even more. “Before you go, where can I find Skull?”

Fingers thought frantically, “Um, the Blue Bitch, it's-it's on Killer street.”

Aidan smiled fully. “Thank you.” He replied letting Fingers go.

Fingers ran down the street away from Aidan like a bat out of hell. Aidan took a deep satisfying breath and turned back the way he was going and head down the street to the Blue Bitch. 

*

Fingers burst into Soul's head office completely out of breath. “What in great hell! What is wrong with you, Fingers?” Soul laughed. Fingers crashed on top of the table and crawled over to Soul.

“Th-th-th-the-the gu-gu-guy we killed las-last year, he's-he's back.” Fingers stuttered.

Everyone in the room erupted in laughter. “Fingers, you have to stop drinking and doing so many drugs. The dead don't come back to life. It's just a silly superstition.” Soul told Fingers, patting him on the head.

“But, I'm telling the truth, He told me to tell you, that he's coming for us and won't stop until we are all dead!” Fingers yelled trying to get his point across.

Soul frowned, “What else did _he_ tell you, Fingers?” He asked. “To go hail to God 49 times.” Someone in the corner laughed. Soul shot them a mean look, “Shut up, Marco.” He turned back to Fingers, “Well?”

“He wanted to know where Skull was.” Fingers replied.

“He's at the Blue Bitch.” Red answered.

Fingers looked over at Red from his shoulder, “That's what I told him.”

Soul closed his eyes and sighed, “Your mother always told you to listen to your brother, Soul.” Soul's seer, Jinx, rasped from her position at his side on the floor. Soul snarled and tugged on her chain leash. 

“Hush, I know what my mother said. I want you to tell me about this person ' _returning_ ' from the dead.” He growled, pulling her into his lap. 

Jinx wrapped her arms around Soul's neck, buried her face in his neck and squeezed her eyes shut tightly.

\---

 **Images reeled through Jinx's mind as she searched out for Aidan. She found him sitting the cemetery across from the Blue Bitch strumming his guitar. Sad words formed by his lips and dark burdened soul flowed from him. She tapped into his mind and fumbled around seeing everything, his and Dean's death, his awakening and Adja helping him**.

\---

Jinx pulled from her visions and told Soul everything she saw. “Adja Colea?” He asked. Jinx bit her lip and looked down at her hands.

“Yes, master, Adja Colea. The Voodoo Priestess.” She whimpered under breath.

Aggravated, Soul shoved Jinx from his lap and stood. He got in Marco's face. “Bring Adja to me.” He growled and left, “Come, Jinx!” He roared throwing up a pair of double doors. Jinx quickly crawled after Soul.


	5. The Blue Bitch

Skull stumbled into the Blue Bitch, way too drunk to be there. But the owner didn't stop him, he only warned him not to touch the girls. Skull flipped him off, got change for the viewing booth and disappeared. Aidan sat on a tombstone strumming his guitar and humming, when he saw Skull stumble into the whore shop. A slight headache pressed on his temples, but didn't last long. He put the guitar back in its case and head to the back of the shop.

There was only one viewing booth in the place, so it wasn't hard for the drunk punk to find it. He dropped into the torn up, come stained chair, pulled a coin from his over tight pocket, put it in the coin slot and hit start. The lights in the small viewing room went off and Skull undid his jeans and waited. The window to the booth slide open producing a beautiful blond. She was in a _very_ small, show all French maid's outfit. She danced around a pole and made eyes and sexy faces at Skull as he jerked off. Just as Skull started to get off the window slid shut, the lights when back on and the girl was gone. Skull struggled to get another coin out of his pocket, spilling some on the gross floor as he did.

“Oh no, babe! Come back, COME BACK!” He hollered jamming the coin in the machine. 

The lights went off again and the window reopened, but the lights in the booth were the girl was weren't on. Music played softly, Skull looked wide eyed and confused as he listened,.

“Memories, sharp as daggers, Pierce into the flesh of today, Suicide of love took away all that matters, And buried the remains in an unmarked grave in your heart.” A melancholy voice whispered.

Skull smiled thinking it was a new routine. “You have a great voice.” He said.

The music stopped. Pressure from someone moving into Skull's lap overwhelmed his thighs and shoulders, pinning him to the chair. A gentle kiss was placed on Skull's lips. “You think so?” A sweet voice asked.

“Oh yeah, baby. I do.”

Another kiss on Skull's lips made him close his eyes as the lights came back on. The kiss was broken and Skull opened his eyes to an evil face, “Such a sweet compliment.” Aidan laughed deeply.

“Whoa, what the fuck!? You're suppose to be...”

“Dead?” Aidan finished his sentence for him, “I know. But right now, you're the only one that is going to be dead.” He said snapping Skull's neck. 

He didn't kill him that way, oh no. He snapped his neck just enough to paralyze him. Aidan killed him by shoving all the coins, Skull had for the viewing booth, down his throat. So, Skull died slowly and painfully choking on his come covered, whore viewing coins. Aidan picked up his guitar and walked out the front door with the owner yelling at him that there's only supposed to be one person in the booth at a time. Aidan turned and walked back in the shop. He grabbed the guy by the scruff of his neck.

“I know that, but I don't give a shit.” He growled. “Another thing, do you know the number to Soul and his men?” Aidan asked.

“Uh, yeah.” The guy replied.

Aidan slammed the guy's head on the glass counter, containing sex toys, breaking the glass as the dude's head hit. The guy stumbled back against the other counter holding his bleeding forehead.

“I suggest you call him and tell him one of his men is dead in your booth.” Aidan hissed, then left. The sex shop owner wiped the blood from his forehead onto his shirt and picked up his phone, dialing Soul's number. 

“Hello?” Red answered.

“Hey, Red. It's Jimmy from the Blue Bitch...”

“What is Skull touching the girls again?” Red asked annoyed.

“No, it's not that. This guy just came in and attacked me. He told me to call you guys and tell you that Skull is dead in my viewing booth.” Jimmy explained.

“This guy you're talking about was he carrying a guitar?” Red asked, slightly freaked out.

“Yeah he was, you know him?” Jimmy asked.

“Yeah, I'll come by with Spike and check your shit out.”

“Alright and make it snappy I have other customers wanting to see Elektra. Jimmy snapped hanging up.

Red went into Soul's room as he was doing Jinx. “Hey Soul.” He called from the door.

“What have I told you idiots about not bothering me when I'm in here!” Soul barked.

“Not to unless it was important.” Red answered.

“Do you have Adja?” Soul asked.

“No.” Spike answered.

“Then what is it!?” Soul boomed.

“That walking dead guy, just killed Skull at the Blue Bitch.” Red informed him.

Soul snapped up forcefully into Jinx making her scream. Soul pulled out of her and pulled on a pair of jeans. “I want you to burn that god damned Blue Bitch to the ground, with Jimmy, Elektra and fucking Skull's bodies in it. I don't want the people of this hell hole to find out that there is a hard on hero running around killing my men. All we need is for them shit heads to up rise.” Soul sneered, poking Red in the chest with his index finger.

“Got it, Soul we'll do that now.” Spike said pulling Red out of the room.

“And bring me Adja!” Soul added.


	6. Adja

Adja had fallen asleep hours ago. Boha laid curled up on the pillow next to her, purring away. Both unaware of Marco picking the locks on her door. Marco opened the door, but the chain lock stopped the door. Marco closed the door and quietly cursed. He pulled out his knife and opened the door a crack. The tip of the knife went through one of the rings, that made chain lock, he slid the chain up using the knife and the door opened. Marco smiled as he stepped into the dark apartment.

“I love it when a break in falls into place.” He whispered to himself looking around.

He found Adja's room easily, he crept in quietly. A floor board under his right foot creaked and Marco mouthed, 'Son of a bitch.' as the loud noise vibrated off the walls. But, Adja didn't move, Boha did. The cat stretched and looked at Marco. Boha straightened his tail and raised his back and meowed at Marco warningly. Marco narrowed his eyes at the cat.

“Shut up, you dumb cat.” He hissed. Boha meowed again, before launching at him. Marco easily grabbed the cat by the neck and snapping the cat's neck firmly, killing Boha instantly. Marco dropped the dead cat to the floor and grabbed Adja. It was then she woke up.

“What the hell!? Let me go!” She kicked and screamed. Marco throw her over his shoulder and carried her away, back to Soul. 

*

Red and Spike reached the Blue Bitch. “Alright, Jimmy. We're here.” Red said leaning on the broken counter.

“Good.” Jimmy snapped, “Skull is this way.” He said leading them to the booth.

Red and Spike exchanged looks. “Hey, Jimmy, where's your bathroom?” Spike asked holding himself through his jeans and wiggling a bit, like he really had to go.

“Last room on the right.” Jimmy pointed down the hall.

“Gee, thanks.” Spike said and hurried down the hall. He stopped in front of the door and watched Red and Jimmy disappear in to the booth. Spike looked around and found Elektra's waiting room. He opened the door and found Elektra asleep on the sofa. “Sweet.” He smiled grossly, backing out of the room. He barred the door so she couldn't get out, then went to the booth and knocked three times. Red came out and they braced that door shut. Jimmy banged on the door thunderously. Spike and Red laughed as they spread gas all over the place.

“See ya.” Red said igniting the place.

The pair ran off to their car just as the place exploded. 

*

Soul paced back and forth at the far end of the long table. He had been waiting 20 minutes for Marco to bring Adja up to his office. When the big muscle head did there was no denying their presence. Adja yelled, screamed, threatened and cussed all over the place. Marco dropped her on her feet, Adja hit him a few times then turned to Soul.

“You.” She sneered.

*

Aidan walked down the street, wondering no where. A group of kids ran by playing cops and robbers. One of the kids stopped and pointed his finger gun at Aidan and made a 'pew' noise. Aidan put his hand over his chest.

“Oh you got me!” He proclaimed.

The kid smiled at him and giggled a little. Aidan righted himself and smiled at the kid, then looked up the street to a women starring at them. Aidan knelt in front of the kid. “Listen, don't ever play with a real gun or ever hurt someone, okay?” He whispered in a gentle tone. The kid nodded mutely. Aidan smiled more and patted the kid on the shoulder. “You behave for your mum, too. No one will ever love you more than her.” He added standing.

“Okay.” The kid said, then turned and ran into his mother's arms.

Aidan could hear the kid say 'I love you' to his mom as he walked away. It made Aidan feel all the much better. 

*

Soul stood in front of Adja with a shit eating grin.

“What the hell do you want, Soul?” Adja barked.

“Why you, of course.” He said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Adja slapped Soul across the face. Marco grabbed her, but Soul put his hand up, stopping him. Soul spit blood from the side of his mouth. “You know about the living dead walking around this city killing my men.” He started. “I want to know his name.” Soul told her in a grave voice. Adja looked liked a deer caught in huge spot lights.

“How-how do you know that I know?” She shivered. Jinx walked over to them and stood behind Soul. “You! You trader, Jinx!” Adja yelled.

Jinx flinched, Soul took her hand comforting her. “Tell me his name, Adja. Before I make you regret your silence and your information about him.” Soul ordered in a stronger voice. 

Adja gulped. She weighed her options for protecting Aidan physically and mentally. Her and Jinx were much the same. But, Jinx focused on one thing, Adja focused on them all. It would be a hell of a mentally battle, a even bigger war physically. Adja set her jaw and looked at Soul and Jinx through cold steel eyes.

Soul sighed, “Oh, Adja. Please don't be this way. Just tell me his name and I promise your enslavement won't be a painful one.” Soul pleaded with her, Adja spit in his face.

“Fuck you!” She barked, Soul sighed again.

“Take her.” He said waving his hand at Marco to do so. Marco put Adja back over his shoulder and carried her away. Adja didn't fight or anything this time, just went limp.

Marco carefully set Adja down the floor and strapped a metal bracelet around her ankle. The bracelet was connected to a long thick metal chain, which was anchored into the wall with a heavy duty eye hook. Then he placed a heavy metal collar around her neck.

“With this collar you can't reach out to anyone outside of this room. That's what the giant statues are for.” Marco told her pointing to each of the four giant dark knight statues in the corners of the room.

“What about the other way around?” Adja asked softly.

Marco shook his head. “Only in this room.” He said.

“Are you the one caring for me?” She asked.

“I am.” Marco smiled, “I promise not to hurt you any more than needed.” He vowed making a cross over his heart. Adja smiled weakly. “Now, I shall bring you something to eat and drink. Do you have anything you want specifically?” He asked checking that the chain was tightly secure to the wall and the bracelet around her ankle and the collar around her neck weren't to tight to cut off circulation or to let her to slip out of.

“I'm a very good cook. My mother taught me and I use to work in a 5 star restaurant in Siberia.” He told her proudly.

“Um, how about Chicken Alfredo and some super sweet warm tea.” Adja said seeing how far she could push this.

Marco bit his lip and his eye brows scrunched up, “Well, I'd have to go to the store and get some fresh chicken. I only feed the non fresh to the boys. The fresh stuff is usually for Soul, Jinx and special guests.” He looked at her and smiled, he cupped her cheek in his huge hand, “You are a very special guest, so you only get my supreme best.” Marco said, his light Siberian blue eyes twinkled with love. Adja blushed and looked away.

“Come on, Marco. We don't have all day.” One of the guards at the door called, impatiently tapping his boot on the stone floor.

“Don't rush me, Daavid!” Marco snapped. Daavid snarled at the Siberian and left the room. 

Marco turned back to Adja. “I'm sorry for my temper.” He apologized.

“It's okay.” Adja said looking up at Marco. She shifted trying to get comfortable.

“I'll bring a comfortable pillow to sit on, when I return with your food. So, you don't have to sit on this hard floor. I will also make you a comfortable place to sleep, before I go to bed.” He promised.

Adja blushed deeper. “You're so sweet.” She said.

Marco blushed with her, “For you only.” He said kissing her forehead. “Now, I must go. I'll be back in a little less than 2 hours.” He told her standing. “Oh, here.” He bent back down and put a bracelet around her wrist.

It had a button on it.

“This is sorta like a pager. But it only works on this,” He pulled a necklace from under his muscle shirt and showed it to her. “If you need me for anything, just press the button on her bracelet and it will make my necklace beep, telling me you want me. You can push it at anytime, day or night, I will come. Also, if you need to use the restroom. It is the only other door in the room.” Marco explained to her and pointed to the bathroom door, opposite the door to enter the room.

“Thank you, Marco.” Adja said sweetly.

“Please, Adja. Don't call me Marco. Call me Marc.” He said.

Adja nodded, “Marc.” Marco smiled and kissed her head one more time before leaving. Adja sat back against the wall and sighed, “This is going to be hard.”


	7. A Promise Paid

Aidan sat on a stool with his guitar leaning against him in a crowded club. Music thumped through the building as he looked over the people. The music stopped, the people stopped. The stage hand nodded at Aidan and Aidan nodded back. He turned to the crowd, they all stared at him as he started to play. “Let the darkness roll, roll through the mountains of your soiled heart, I know your secrets, I see it on your face, I hear it from your soul.” He sang, the crowd swayed.

Fingers looked out the huge over view window that looked out over the club from Soul's office. His mouth hit the floor seeing Aidan. “Soul! Soul!” He yelled panicked. Soul walked out of his room in only a pair of pants.

“What is it, Fingers?” He asked rubbing his head.

“It's-it's him. It's that guy.” Fingers proclaimed pointing out the window.

Soul looked out the window and out to the stage. A perfect grin passed over Aidan's lips as he looked up and saw Soul staring at him. Soul turned away from the window his heart pounding.

“Get him.” He uttered leaving back to his room. Fingers got Spike and Red and headed down to the stage.

Jinx concentrated on over powering Adja's mind. Adja concentrated on blocking her out. Marco stood by the door watching all the happenings. Adja's nose started to bleed from over concentrating. Jinx smiled, Marco chewed on his lip.

“Stop!” He yelled finally.

Spike and Red grabbed Aidan by each arm. “Well, hello boys. Nice to see you again.” He greeted them sarcastically.

“Shut up and come on.” Spike barked as the pulled Aidan off stage. The crowd booed as they took Aidan away. 

They took Aidan up to the office. Soul was fully dressed and sat at the long table with his feet propped up on it. They pushed Aidan into a seat and left the two alone. “Why are you killing my men?” Soul asked.

“Yeah!” Fingers added.

“Shut up, Fingers and go get Adja.” Soul ordered.

Aidan eyes flashed wide a second then went normal again. “You have Adja?” He asked in a cool voice.

Soul smiled, “I do.”

“Hm.” Aidan nodded.

“She's here because of you. She refuses to tell me anything about you.” Soul said taking his feet off the table and leaning forward.

“That's her choice.” Aidan told him leaning back.

“Is it?”

“It is.”

“So, why don't you tell me?” Soul pressed.

“I don't want too and that's my choice. You know me well enough as the man you killed, as the lover of the man you murdered.” Aidan hissed.

Soul was about to answer, when the doors opened and Adja came in with Marco and Jinx. “Where is Red and Spike?” Soul asked standing.

“They are out of commission.” Marco smiled.

“They're what?” Soul ranted.

“They're dead, bird brain!” Adja barked.

Soul pounded his fist on the table, “Do not talk to me in that voice, Adja!” He yelled back charging at her, Aidan tripped him.

“Didn't your mother ever teach you its not nice to pick on women?” He asked holding Soul down with his heavy steel boot.

“No, our mother never did. She died giving birth to Fingers.” Adja replied looking down at Soul in distaste.

“Soul and Fingers are your brothers?” Marco asked.

“Yes, they are.” Adja spat.

“So, Soul is the brother that left.” Aidan said putting the pieces together.

“Yeah.”

Aidan narrowed his eyes at Soul. He grabbed Soul by the sides of his neck and through him over the table. He walked over the table to the over side. Soul crawled backwards away from Aidan. “You left your own sister in this god forgotten city. You terrorized her. You piece of shit, you piece of lower than puke.” Aidan boomed cornering Soul. “It's people like you that I hate in life and in death.” He growled grabbing Soul by the collar of his shirt.

As Aidan picked Soul off the floor, Fingers charged him with a knife in his hand, the knife stuck in Aidan's shoulder, but unaffected him. Marco grabbed Fingers by the throat, he squeezed making Fingers' face turn purple.

“Good night, James.” Marco smiled as Fingers fell dead to the floor.

Aidan turned back to Soul. “Your turn.” He smiled, “And like the fate you gave me. You'll die slow and painful.”

With that, Aidan throw Soul out of the 8 story window to the sidewalk below. Soul screamed as he fell. The sick sound of him being impaled on the upside cross symbol of the club filled the air. Aidan turned to Adja and Marco, who were hugging and kissing. Aidan smiled, taking the hint to leave. Reaching for the door to leave Adja called out to him.

“Aidan, wait!”

Aidan turned to her. She smiled at him. “Thank you.” She whispered.

Aidan smiled back and left.


	8. Come Back To Get You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks for all the feedback <3

Aidan walked down the dock and stopped where Dean was shot. He knelt to the ground with tears in his brown eyes. “Well, Dean, I'm here.” Aidan choked. “Just like I said I would be. I've come back to get you. To bury you like you deserve. I killed the people that murdered us.” Tears overwhelms Aidan's voice. He bent over leaning his forehead on the plank dock and cried. He pounded his fists against them so over come with grief and other emotions. 

After a few moments of crying his heart out, Aidan stood sniffing and wiping his runny nose on his sleeve. He licked his lips out of habit, then started to pull off his shoes, socks, jacket and shirt. He took a huge deep breath before diving into the cold choppy waters. He swam as far as he could with out seeing Dean's body. When he resurfaced he saw Adja and Marco waiting for him. Marco helped him out of the water and Adja wrapped his coat around him.

“Aidan, what you're doing it a lost cause. Dean's body would have sunk all the way to the bottom and drifted away in the current after a year's time.” Adja tried to tell him. Aidan only shrugged the coat way and dove back in.

“Marco...” Adja whimpered.

Marco hugged her. “I know, Adja. But this is something he has to do, to figure out and understand on his own. No one can make him understand, but himself.” Marco told her.

Adja's worry deepened as she looked back to the ocean before her. Aidan dove down countless times, going father down each time. But every time he came back empty handed. He sat on the edge of the dock, feet still in the water, back and shoulders slumped and head hung. He was starting to understand that it was in all a lost cause. He couldn't keep doing what he was doing. He'd get hypothermia and run out of air before he'd ever have a chance at finding any hint of Dean down there. He sat there tears dropping silently into the water. Carefully, Adja draped Aidan's coat back over his shoulders and sat by him cross legged. Marco sat the same way on the other side of him.

“I'm sorry, Aidan. I really am. I wish there was something we could do.” Marco whispered, putting his hand on Aidan's shoulder comfortingly.

“Yeah, same here.” Adja frowned.

“Hey maybe, if you like you could stay with us. It be great!” Marco proclaimed.

“No, I couldn't do that to you guys. I'd just take up space.” Aidan replied in a pitiful voice.

Adja's lip puffed out in a sad pout. “Please, Aidan. It's the least...” She tried, but Aidan only walked to the edge of the dock. 

“Come on, Adja. Let's let him be. If he wants to come with us he knows where to find us.” Marco said standing.

Adja was disappointed and sad, but followed Marco off the docks. The pair walked slowly off the docks, semi hoping Aidan would stop them and agree to stay with them, but he didn't. As they stepped off the docks, a man brushed past them. Adja stared at him as he passed.

“Hey!” She called, the man turned and looked at her.

“Adja, don't...” Adja waved Marco silent. She pointed to the man.

“I know you!” She called. The man frowned in confusion. 

Aidan sat at the dock still, wondering if he should end his life again. Maybe he'd find Dean in the after life? He shook his head angrily. “Dean, wouldn't want me to think about killing myself. He'd want me to get on with my life.” Aidan argued with himself. “He'd want me to continue on with my life, my acting, _our_ dreams.” He said. He groaned hearing Adja scream for him somewhere on the docks.

Irritated, with her infernal yelling he stood and started down the docks. Aidan found Adja and Marco at the exit to the docks. Marco stood there confused as Adja smiled jumping up and down. “What is it, Adja?” He asked steadying the girl.

“Oh, Aidan.” She smiled. Thinking Marco proposed to her, Aidan turned to walk back the way he came, but a voice stopped him. 

“Aidan, is that you?”

Time around Aidan slowed around him. He turned back around as someone stepped around Adja. Aidan's heart launched into his throat. “ _Dean_?” He whimpered around the large lump in his throat. Tears rolled down the man's face as he hugged Aidan. Aidan's own tears returned.

“Dean. Oh my god, Dean.” He sobbed, picking Dean up and spinning him around. 

Dean and Aidan kissed so deep and passionately time stopped on a dime and the world around them melted away. Aidan broke the kiss, looking at Dean confused, scared and over joyed. “What is it, Aidan?”

“But, you died. I watched them kill you.” Aidan said running his hand down Dean's neck and arm.

“No, I didn't Aidan. The bullet only winged me. A guy found me on the beach the next morning and took me to the hospital.” Dean told him. “How'd you survive?”

Aidan smiled through his tears and ran his hand through Dean's hair. “That doesn't matter, Baby. What matters is that we're okay and back together.” Dean smiled back and hugged Aidan again.

“I'm glad we are, Aid. I missed you terribly.” He said.

Aidan tightened his grip on Dean, never wanting to let him go again for how long as forever was. “I missed you too, Dean. I missed you too.”


End file.
